carree choices vs love
by a. cameron-brown
Summary: cindy/lindsay femslash


Disclaimer: I don't own wmc or it's characters. They are just on loan for our enjoyment.

One shot

Lindsay, Cindy, Jill and Claire are in the same class at Lowell High School, San Francisco. Claire's oldest at 19 with Jill and Lindsay roughly 4 months younger being still 18 and Cindy is the youngest by 2 years having skipped a couple grades in early years. All best friends since start of high school.

Day before graduation.

'I'm so glad it's finally the day before we leave this hell hole.' Lindsay Boxer reflected as she left her last class before lunch behind with the ringing of the bell. Heading into the quad outside the cafeteria Lindsay scanned for Cindy. Spotting her she took a deep breath before heading over. Today they were eating lunch under the tree right at the back of the quad just the two of them. Jill had a lunch date and Claire was handing out year books. After greeting Cindy brightly she sat down closer then normal to Cindy. After 5 mins of silent eating Lindsay cleared her throat.

"UM… Cindy there's something I've been wanting to say." she stopped when she heard giggling from the other women. Looking up she was met with silence and a nod to continue. "I um… I love you."

"Aww. I love you too." Cindy's smile turned to a frown as Lindsay shook her head.

"No, I mean I'm in love with Cindy." Lindsay breathed out looking into Cindy's eyes. Cindy blinked twice, shook her head grabbed her bag and rose quickly. She was about to walk of when Lindsey grabbed her by the arm stopping her.

"Why Lindsay? Why now?"

"I feel like I'm losing you with all of us leaving. It scares me so much that I can't control how I feel anymore and I don't care either. I just want to be with you." Lindsay started moving closer only to be stopped by Cindy's raised hand.

"No. When we graduate we all go our different ways. You, Me, Jill and Claire. And I just Can't. Cindy shock her head.

"Please just give us a chance please." Lindsay begged, tears blurring her vision.

"I can't." Cindy walked away head down hiding the tears.

Lindsay went after Cindy but didn't find her until after school cornering her in the girls bathroom closest to the car park. "Cindy please talk to me. What's wrong?" Cindy dropped her shoulders in defeat.

"I have felt something for you for so long and now that you and the others are so close to leaving me for smart futures with so much possibilities and I'm stuck her having no idea what I'm going to do and will be stuck here alone I became ok with my feelings going nowhere and now is when you choose to share your feelings so close to you leaving me forever and I'm just…" Cindy trailed off finally out of breath.

"Is that what you're worried about? That we're all going to leave you here and never come back." Lindsay paused for Cindy to nod. "We won't. Jill and Claire will stay in touch and I'm not leaving." Cindy finally looked up a look of pure shock covering her features.

"What?" Lindsay reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper with the S.F.P.D. letter head on it. When Cindy took it from Lindsay's hand she found she was reading an acceptance letter from the police academy accepting 1 Lindsay Boxer into the local training program. She also noticed yesterdays date in the corner which explained the timing. "What about college?"

"I figured San Francisco can always use more cops and I love my home town. Its what I've always wanted to do. Just like my dad. I found out last night hence the timing. But truthfully I was always going to tell you. I love you so much it hurt just the thought of leaving you. I can't leave when I feel like I've found my one and only. So I'm not. Now will you go out with me?"

"Yes. Oh hell yes." Cindy uttered using the closest word to swearing for her before grabbing Lindsay by the shirt and pulling her as close as possible and began attacking her lips hungrily letting all the passion spill out of her body as she rapped her arms tightly round her. "I am never letting you go."

"Promise?" Lindsay asked with her head tilted slightly.

"Promise. Except of course when you have to save the city." Cindy confirmed before bringing theirs lips back together. This time the kiss was slow and full of love. "So do you want to come over and hang out for a while?" Cindy asked once they had pulled apart again.

"Depends on what you had in mind for us to do." Lindsay responded back suggestively.

"Oh I think with a house all to ourselves we can think of something to do." Cindy giggled as she took Lindsay's hand practically dragging her out of the bathroom as Lindsay's eyes darken in colour.


End file.
